Moments Fic
by takemyword
Summary: First person moments fic where each chapter is a standalone moment in the lives of Maura and Jane. I've stated the point of view in the chapter but as I don't use their names you can imagine whatever character you want. Majority smut. I am open to requests.
1. Chapter 1

Jane POV

We're in bed and she's sitting up against the headboard using her laptop and I'm lying on my stomach reading a book. I look over and she's got that cute look of concentration which always makes me smile. She tells me to stop staring because it's distracting her from her work. I look back at my book but my mind is far past being able to take in the words on the page. Her hair is loose and falling over her shoulders, her lace night gown leaves little to the imagination around her chest, her glasses frame her eyes and I try my hardest not to look when she pushes them back up her nose. I pretend to continue reading as to not raise suspicion as I slide my hand under the covers and up the inside of her leg. She says my name firmly and tries her hardest not to be distracted from whatever she's typing. She pouts a little and bites her lip which turns me on even more. Even though she hasn't looked at me yet I know she's not thinking about what's on her screen.

My hand keeps moving up the inside of her thigh and I find she's not wearing underwear and that she's just as turned on as I am. As I'm feeling how wet she is she finally looks at me but it's that over-the-top-of-the-glasses-frame look, like she's looking right through me because she knows me so well, but she smirks so I continue. She closes her eyes and leans her head back on the headboard as she moans. I take that as encouragement and turn on my side to lift the bottom of her gown and kiss her hip. She starts panting and bites her lip again as I move faster. She doesn't move her laptop but she bends her knees up giving me better access and does a quick intake of breath as I roughly get deeper. I move rhythmically and quickly to bring her close, then just on the edge of climax I stop, she moans her disapproval loudly but I move under the sheets between her legs and use only my tongue. I move at a slow constant speed and she's getting louder and starts panting my name with her eyes closed tightly the entire time. She throws her head back and hits her head on the headboard because she's getting close again. I don't speed up to give her what she wants though so she puts her hand on the back of my head to hold me in one spot. I focus on her clit and bring my hand back to go deeper. She can't form words anymore so moans and gasps as I twist my fingers around. I eventually give into her pleas and suck roughly on her clit while I slam my fingers in and out until she comes. She comes loudly and thanks a God she's not sure exists.

Once she catches her breath she pushes her laptop to the side and runs her hand through her hair. She looks at me with intense desire and I know it's time for payback. She reminds me that I've distracted her from a very important work task and that I've been a bad girl and bad girls deserve to be punished. I laugh at her adorable dirty talk so she pushes me on my back and pulls my shirt off with a strength I never knew she had. Her main focus is my chest where she uses her hand to massage one breast and her mouth to tease the nipple of the other. She comes up and kisses me roughly on the lips, down my neck, along my collar bone and back to my chest. It's driving me wild and she knows it, the cheeky bitch. She doesn't move any lower, she likes to tease me and I'm getting impatient. I moan her name loudly to emphasise my need for her to move down, which thankfully she does. She takes off my underwear and does things with her tongue I dare not mention and I'm moaning her name so loudly at this point that it's becoming my chant.

I'm holding my breath as she pinches my nipple while sucking hard on my clit. I dare not move in fear that she will stop. She giggles because I'm so out of breath which drives me nuts; her laugh gets me every time. I push her head back down to signal where I want her most but this makes her want to prolong my climax even longer. She comes back up my body kissing every part, slowly, torturously. My eyes are squeezed tight but then I hear the draw next to me open. What the fuck, she has a blindfold and rope. She ties my hands above my head and blindfolds me, as much as I tell her not to, she knows I like it. She roughly massages my chest as she's working her way back down and puts her mouth where I need it most. She's flicking my clit slowly with her tongue and I'm begging her to go faster, deeper, harder. She obliges and sets a steady rhythm with her hand and tongue. I'm so so so grateful and can feel my climax building but she pulls her mouth away so I try to push her back but my hands won't budge, was she a goddam Girl Scout or something?! I moan her name as she's kissing the inside of my thigh. She says something silly like "that's my name, don't wear it out" and I laugh uncontrollably until she uses her other hand on my clit. She's pumping with one hand and rubbing me with the other. It's an overwhelming feeling and she gets faster as I'm moaning and hitching my breath in my throat as I gasp. Finally it builds again and I scream her name as I come. I come so hard I see stars. My head is spinning. I have no control over my body as my muscles contract and lift my hips from the bed. I come so hard I don't feel her remove the ties and my eyes are squeezed so tightly I don't know if she's removed the blindfold as well.

I don't move. I can't move. My throat hurts. She kisses me and whispers something sweet in my ear but I don't hear it because of the ringing in my ears. I tell her she's amazing, she tells me she knows and gives me a wink. I melt a little more inside and fall in love with her all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura's POV

I hear her open the front door, kick her boots off and drop her jacket on the floor. It's late, she sighs heavily and I know she's tired. I call out to her, I tell her to come to the bathroom. She walks in and finds me in the bath tub with candles lit and a glass of wine. I tell her to join me, she smirks and tells me she's tired so no funny business but undresses quickly anyway. She sits in front of me, her back against my front. Her head falls back onto my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her waist to hold her closer.

I smell her hair and it doesn't bother me one bit that she used the last of my shampoo. I kiss her neck and whisper sweet things in her ear. I tell her she's working too hard and that we need a vacation. Her hands rest on my thighs and she moans her agreement while letting the hot water relax her. She takes a sip from my glass of wine and I can't help but watch as she licks her lips and whispers how I have such great taste in wine. As I watch her take another mouthful I state that it's not just wine that I have great taste in. She tries to swallow the mouthful before she laughs but doesn't manage it and some trickles down her chin. I quickly lick it up for her and kiss her sweetly on the lips, slowly using my tongue to taste the wine on hers.

I can't help myself, she's irresistible. As she puts the glass down I move one hand up to massage her breast while she closes her eyes and breathes deeply. I bring my other hand up to tease her nipple and she moans my name. I tease her by reminding her of her no funny business rule, she tells me to finish what I've started or I'll be sleeping on the couch. I scoff and assure her that won't be happening tonight.

I suck lightly on her pulse point and my hands massage her breasts and make her roll her hips with impatience and need. Her eyes stay shut the entire time and I promise to help her relax to ensure a restful night. One hand stays firmly on her breast as the other slowly travels lower, feeling the ripple of her abs and the short intake of breath as I roll her nipple between my thumb and finger. I slowly feel how wet she is and she moans my name again to encourage me to continue. I focus on her clit, slow wide circles, round and round. I kiss her along her shoulder and make my way back up to her neck, sucky lightly when I reach the spot that drives her wild. She whispers my name again as I use my tongue to lick the length of her neck and she bucks her hips to get more friction from my fingers. I press a little harder but continue my slow circles around her clit. She moans louder and tells me how amazing it feels but she needs more. Faster, deeper, more. She's breathing heavily and I know she's getting close. I give into her and flick her clit side to side faster and faster. She moans her approval and tells me not to stop, to never stop, followed by a quick succession of yeses that lets me know she's nearly there. I pinch her nipple one last time and hold her tightly as she comes, her body convulsing under my hands. I hold her until her she catches her breath and remind her of how beautiful she is.

She thanks me over and over and tells me I always know what she needs. She wants to return the favour but her eyes are giving away just how tired she is. I tell her that she can wake me up in the morning with her tongue to repay me. She laughs her long husky laugh that always makes me smile and tells me it's a deal.

The following morning I wake up to discover that she is true to her word. My legs are spread and her tongue is doing a wonderful pattern over my clit, slowly, lazily, as to not startle me awake. I moan her name loudly and as she laughs she sucks my clit roughly and it vibrates through my body. I throw my head back and lift my hips but she grabs me and holds me down so she can finish her work. She's so strong, her hands, her tongue. She moves now with speed as she knows I'm so close. So so so close. I can't think. I can't speak her name. I gasp and grab the bed sheet firmly in both hands as my climax builds. It hits me like an explosion and my body moves off the bed in a wave starting from head to toe. I scream her name and a few choice words I only allow in this situation. She slowly brings me down with slow circles around my clit with her tongue because she knows how much I like it when she does that. I'm still breathing heavily as she makes her way up my body to kiss me and tell me good morning and that I look like I slept well. I glare at her, she smiles and kisses me again.

Once I've come down from my high she tells me she loves hearing her name fall from my lips as I come. I make a mental note to say her name more often, even though I know I do it unconsciously now and there's no other name I'd rather be moaning in times of such pleasure. I ask what she wants for breakfast because she needs to build her energy back up after that performance. She looks at me, lifts an eyebrow and proudly states that she just ate.


End file.
